Jewel of the Trees
by WaterFarie88
Summary: It's about a half elf named Merebelle. She is wanted by Saruman and gets kidnapped by orcs. She manages to run away and meet up with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of LotR characters. I only own mine. (  
  
Note: I hope you like this fan fiction. Please Review. This is my first LotR fanfic. It came to me in a dream. Actually, it came to me in a daydream during social studies, the most boring class ever! They might be out of character, but bear with me. I'm going to use Elfish and the translations are in parenthesizes. I'm totally and utterly obsessed with Elfish right now. Lol.  
  
Elandili means half elf.  
  
Pilin en' templa is a Brittanian Spell for Magic Arrow.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
The wind howled as I rounded the bend. I could hear those creatures behind me yelling to each other. They looked like mutated elves, which they are. I, myself, am part elf. My mother is an elf but my father was a man. Don't ask me how they met each other. I, like everyone else in my family, am immortal. Mother found a way to give father, and any other of my siblings that are human, immortality. Don't ask me how either. I don't really know. I think it was something with a gem or something-or-rather.  
  
My blond elfish hair flew wildly behind me. I spotted a tree up ahead and decided to hide from the orcs. I grabbed the closest branch and swung my leg up over it. As I hoisted myself up higher, an orc came into view. He stopped and sniffed the air. I was hoping he wouldn't smell me, but I noticed that I was up-wind from him. Just my luck! The orc looked over my way and I noticed an odd looking earring on his right ear.  
  
That's very odd. my friend used to have an earring like that.I thought to myself. He called to the other orcs and pointed to me. They ran toward the tree and surrounded it before I could jump down. One of them carried an axe with him and he started to chop down the tree. Chop-chop-chop. I could hear my only safe haven for now slipping out of my fingers. The tree cracked and the branch that I was on started to break away. With a thunder- like crack, the branch fell off, into the misty abyss, with me on it! I let go of the branch while falling and I tried to think of a way back up the cliff.  
  
The wet, chilling mist surrounded me. It felt so warm and cold at the same time. The mist embraced me; and me, the mist. I felt one with the mist. I had a floating sensation and after a while, all I saw was black. The last thing I felt was strong, claw-like fingers gripping me.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
There was a sharp pain in my side. I think someone kicked me, but I'm not sure. Everything looks so fuzzy. I touched my head and winced in pain. I sat up slowly and was shocked to learn that I was bound at the feet and hands. Turning my head slowly, I looked around the open field. Where am I? I thought to myself. There were so many orcs around. I spotted two little children too. I slowly crawled to them, and to my dismay, they weren't children at all. One of them looked up.  
  
"Hello. You don't look like an orc. Are you an elf?" He said, looking at me curiously.  
  
"Um. No, I'm not an orc. You COULD say that I'm an elf, but I'm kind of not. I'm a Elandili. What and who are you two?" I answered back.  
  
"We're Hobbits! I'm a Brandybuck, Meriadoc Brandybuck, though people call me Merry." He said.  
  
"And I'm a Took, Perigrin Took, but people call me Pippin or Pip." The second one added.  
  
I smiled at them, "I'm Merebelle from Mirkwood, but my friends call me Mera."  
  
"Then that's what we'll call you." Pippin said.  
  
I jumped as a strong arm held onto my shoulder. The claws dung into my skin and I winced in pain. I saw that there was a huge battle going on. Merry and Pippin were trying to run away and they succeeded. I wiggled out of my captor's grasp, grabbed my dagger and spun around to face the orc. He came charging at me and I stuck the dagger through him. Then, I turned and fled, trying to find Merry and Pippin again.  
  
After many days of wandering around, I was finally going to give up looking for my little friends. I sat down at the base of a huge tree and closed my eyes. After a while, I fell asleep. I was immediately wide awake when I heard voiced oh the other side of the tree. I snuck up to them and crouched down in the high grass. The elf spotted me and cocked his arrow.  
  
"Aragorn, someone's over there, in the bushes." The elf said to the dark shape on the ground. Turning to the spot that I hid, he said, "Show yourself, or else we'll be forced to shoot."  
  
I slowly stood up straight and held my hands up, to show that I have no weapons. A dwarf appeared behind me and grabbed my wrists, so that I couldn't run. He led me to the fire, where the three of them could see me clearly. As my eyes adjusted, two of the people there looked very familiar to me.  
  
"Legolas?" I said slowly. "Vedui' il'er. (Greetings, everyone.)"  
  
"How do you know his name?" Aragorn walked up to me. "Mankoi naa lle sinome? Mani naa essa en lle? (What's your name? Why are you here?)  
  
"Wait, Aragorn. I think I've seen her before." Legolas looked at me closely and then said, "Mera! Nae saian luume'. (It has been too long.)" I smiled at him and nodded. "Uma, Legolas, ta amin. (Yes, Legolas, it's me.)" The dwarf let go of my arms and I ran to Legolas. He gave me a hug and then turned to his companions. "This is Merebelle of Mirkwood. I've known her older brothers, Nilcoireion and Calengroth, for years." He told them.  
  
I smiled at them nicely and curtsied. "Pleasure meeting you."  
  
Aragorn smiled and answered, "Ta nae seasamin. (It was my pleasure.)"  
  
"Oh! You speak Elfish?" I didn't think any other humans spoke Elfish except for the ones in my family.  
  
"We're looking for two little Halflings, Peredhil, children in your eyes. Have you seen them in this forest?" Aragorn asked me.  
  
"Peredhil? (Halflings?) Oh you mean Hobbits, right? Are you talking about Merry and Pippin? I followed them in here and got lost." I looked around. "By the way, where are we?"  
  
"Yes, Merry and Pippin are the Hobbits we're looking for. We're in the Fangorn Forest. We should get out of here before Saruman finds us." Gimli looked around, his hand tightening on his axe.  
  
Aragorn started walking down the path and we followed him. Every now and then he bent down and examined the ground. I heard rustling in the bushes and took out my dagger, ready to throw it at the enemy. As the orc's head popped out, my dagger pierced its forehead. Legolas slowly lowered his bow with his arrow still in his hand, not cocked yet.  
  
"Mera, you've gotten a lot faster since the last time I've seen you. Lle naa curucuar. Lle ume quell. (You are a skillful bowman. You did well.)" Legolas said.  
  
I blushed slightly and mumbled a "Diola lle. (Thank you.)" I walked over to the dead orc and pulled my dagger loose. Aragorn handed me a piece of cloth and I wiped off the orc's blood. I dropped the cloth and it disintegrated before it even hit the ground. I made a face of disgust and turned away. Legolas and Aragorn were laughing silently. For some reason, they thought it was funny that I thought the blood was disgusting. I walked farther down the path with my head held high; and my forest green dress and matching cloak softly swayed as I walked. It was starting to get dark and I spotted a clearing up ahead.  
  
"Let's stop there tonight." I pointed to the clearing.  
  
Aragorn looked around at the trees and answered, "Okay. This place looks safe."  
  
Gimli and Legolas walked around the clearing, collecting sticks for firewood. I plopped down on the hard ground and started mumbling a spell of protection. "Vara tel' Seldarine."  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli looked at me with a confused look on their faces. "What did you say?" Legolas asked me.  
  
"It was a Brittanian Spell. It's for protection. I don't really know what it means, but I know that it helps." I said. I thought about it and added, "It's magic so it doesn't really work for everyone. You can always try it, but it might not work."  
  
Everyone looked at Legolas and he looked at me. "I didn't know you have magic." He said.  
  
I just smiled and said. "There are lots you don't know about me. For instance, I'm an Elandili"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked shocked. Gimli just looked confused. "What is an e.e.Elandili?"  
  
I looked uneasy. "Elandili means half elf. It means that I'm not a true elf. My father is a human and my mother is an elf. All of my siblings are Elandili."  
  
Gimli still looked confused. "What makes such a bad word?"  
  
"It is also an insult you can call an elf." Legolas said.  
  
I glared at Legolas, the great prince of Mirkwood who can't learn to hold his tongue. "Will you just forget about it? They aren't here and they can't tease me. And even if they try now, I can take care of them. I'm not helpless, you know."  
  
"I didn't say you were. I was just explaining it to Gimli." Legolas explained.  
  
I sighed and walked off toward a tree. I climbed up and just lied on the branch, looking up at the night sky. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas looked at each other and got ready for bed. No one wanted to disturb me. Not when I was in a bad mood. I saw a few constellations that I knew; such as, the Archer, the Dancer, and the Washer. I glanced over at the men and they were already asleep. They must be very tired. I thought to myself. I slightly yawned and almost fell out of the tree.  
  
There was a rustle nearby and I jumped up. In doing so, I shook the branch and I fell off. I flipped and managed to land on my feet. My feet absorbed the shock of the landing and it vibrated all the way up my legs. I crept over to where Legolas was lying and poked him in the ribs. "Amin nowo quen na n'e eller. (I think someone is out there.)" I whispered to him. He sat up and told me to go wake up Aragorn and Gimli. He was going to go investigate. I snuck over to Gimli and Aragorn and did the same thing to them. We sat there, trying to make out which shadow was our comrade. My eyes work very well in the dark so I could tell where Legolas was. I slipped over to Legolas and tapped him on the back. I could feel him tense up. He whipped around and grabbed me, but released me when he saw that it was me. "Mera, Mani naa lle umien sinome? (Mera, what are you doing here?) You should be back with Aragorn and Gimli, where it's safe." Legolas whispered urgently. I shot him a look. "I can take care of myself. And plus, I want to help."  
  
I turned around and went the opposite direction. He grabbed me by my shoulders and walked me over to them. I was about to turn and give Legolas a piece of my mind, but all of a sudden, a bright light lit up the whole clearing. I jumped back and grabbed my bow. I cocked the arrow and sent it flying without even thinking of who it might be. Legolas did the same. Aragorn and Gimli attack head on. All of our attacks were bounced off.  
  
I got angry and shouted out "Pilin en' templa!" while letting another arrow fly. The arrow bounced off, but it almost pierced the person's shields.  
  
"Will you stop that?" He cried out.  
  
Legolas and Gimli got on their knees and bowed. Aragorn just stood there with a disbelieving look on his face. I felt like I didn't belong there at all. Those three seemed to know the old man who stood in front of us. I bowed down slightly and kept my mouth shut.  
  
"Gandalf, we thought you were dead!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
I didn't want to be there, in the middle of a reunion of friends. I slipped behind them and I climbed the tree. By the time I did that, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were telling Gandalf of their adventures. I sat on the tree branch, only half listening to them. I was thinking of my family and everyone I knew. I missed my friends, but not my enemies. I hated my enemies. They teased and taunted me about being an Elandili. I shivered thinking about them.  
  
"Gandalf, I would like you to meet Merebelle. She's a little sister of Nilcoireion and Calengroth." Legolas introduced me to Gandalf.  
  
I heard my name and looked down. "Mera, where are you?" Legolas looked around.  
  
I jumped down out of the tree and landed right in front of him. I turned around and curtsied to Gandalf.  
  
I smiled nicely and said, "Hello. My name is Merebelle."  
  
Gandalf smiled at me and spoke in a soft voice, "You have a talent in magic, Mera."  
  
I said a "thank you" and blushed a little.  
  
Gandalf looked to the plains. "We must get to Edoras. We must ride quickly and swiftly."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How do you like this chapter so far? Please review. 


End file.
